


The Ants Bonds

by Catzooa



Series: MuffinMobsAU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Father Son Bonding, Found Family, Minecraft, MuffinMobsAU, Will add tags as chapters appear, origins story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/pseuds/Catzooa
Summary: This is the origin story of the villains from the MuffinMobsAu, they have a lot of backstory and quirks that will never get to see the light of day in the main fic, so we're putting them here as one-shots! I hope you enjoy this peek into the villains' pasts and motivations, feel free to make suggestions as to what you might like to see!
Relationships: Father_Tirant & AlexTheAnt
Series: MuffinMobsAU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893829
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. First Nights

**_AlexTheAnt Joined the World_ **

I open up my eyes to see an oak forest, looking around I see flowers and leaves and plants, automatically knowing their names. I don’t have any other memories, the only thing I know about myself right now is that my name is AlexTheAnt, Alex as a nickname. The first thing my brain tells me to do is punch that tree right in front of me, so I do and the log breaks. It turns into a smaller version of itself, one I can hold in a hand, and pops into my inventory.

I smile and craft the log into planks, then a crafting table when the same instincts instruct me to. I put the new item away in my inventory and look around the Oak Forest, wanting to find a place to stay safe for the night. I know that if I stay out during the night bad things happen, although I don’t know exactly what those bad things entail. As I’m exploring the forest, killing a few animals with my fists for food, I bump into a person who seems to tower over me. 

“Hello?” I greet with uncertainty, a bit intimidated by him. “Umm…. Who are you?” I ask, trying to find out who this person is. He has coal black skin and messy black hair with a white stripe in the fringe. A long, bright red cloak hides everything besides his heavy knee high, polished black leather boots. 

He looks at me with an unreadable smirk. “My name is Tirant. Who are you?” His posture was stiff and serious, back straight, chin up, and shoulders squared. His grey eyes bore into my dark green ones, intimidating and cold with only the slightest bit of warmth.

“My name is Alex.” I answer with a small smile, trying to see past the cold. He’s the first person I’ve seen, I don’t want to lose him because what if there are others? I have the feeling it’ll be easier to survive with others. 

“First Night?” He asks. I nod in response. 

“Yeah, it’s my First Night. I don’t really have anything on me besides a crafting table and some wood.” I inform him, looking at my inventory. My red hoodie is blown by a sudden gust of wind, causing the hood to flip up over my head to my vocal surprise. Tirant nods in response.

“Want to come over to my place for the night? You don’t seem to have built anything yet and it can be rather rough the first few days.” He asks me, the serious tone never leaving although he does gesture slightly with a hand. I nod, grateful someone would let me spend the night at their base. 

I follow him and he leads me to a small spruce forest that transitions to a snowy spruce forest. I become very grateful for the hoodie I spawned in when the temperature drops, a small shiver escaping me as we walk through. A huge structure that looks uninviting and is mainly built with spruce, stone, and cobble comes into view. Tirant walks ahead to open the door and lets me in, I nod in thanks, eager to get out of the freezing wind. I rub my hands as he closes the door behind me, letting go of the tight hold I have on my jacket.

I take a look around the place and immediately see nice furniture, not fancy but not uncomfortable looking. The living room has couches that look like they're made of black leather, low tables next to them with small stacks of books, each one bookmarked and used. I sit down on a couch, looking around curiously. I peer at the books on the table next to me, recognizing the words but not their meanings. ‘Redstone for the Conqueror’? What kinda story is that?

Tirant looks over at me and speaks just as I begin to contemplate grabbing the book. “You hungry?” He asks, glancing towards the door to what I suppose is the kitchen. I nod, my stomach growls as if on cue and I blush slightly, now a little embarrassed. Here is this guy sharing his home, and now he’ll be sharing his food, and I can't even be bothered with basic manners. He nods back at me, thankfully ignoring my embarrassment before opening the door and walking into the room.

I wait for him to get something to eat but quickly grow bored, fidgeting and picking at my sleeves. I look over at the table again and hesitantly pick up the book that caught my attention earlier, making sure to keep the bookmark where it’s at. The book seems to be about a Redstoner slowly growing his kingdom, using his knowledge of redstone to make traps and miracles, making friends and enemies alike in his adventures. I read a few bits of it but it’s a little long, and I quickly grow fidgety again. I huff a small sigh of frustration, what's taking him so long to get food? I try focusing on the book again, because the story seems interesting, but I just can’t sit still for long!

Just as I think that, Tirant comes through the door holding two bowls of rabbit stew. He sits down on the chair next to the couch, giving me the soup and glancing at the book in my hands. I sheepishly set it down, not anywhere near being done with the first chapter so I thankfully don’t need a bookmark. I grab the soup from his hands with gratitude, shoveling the spoon into my mouth as quickly as possible. I didn’t realize I was so hungry! 

Once I’m done with the soup I start to feel sleepy, the long walk here and the warm soup seem to have tired me out. Tirant looks to be taking more time drinking the soup so I look around and watch him in a kinda awkward silence. When he’s done he grabs both our bowls and heads back into the kitchen, probably to put them away. I sigh and look out the window to see the sun getting close to the skyline, wow time passed fast huh? 

Tirant come back to the living room and notices this too with a glance at the windows. “You can sleep on the couch tonight, although you should start building your own base tomorrow.” he says, throwing a blanket at me. I smile nervously and nod, laying down on the couch with the blanket and using the armrest as a pillow. He leaves again, this time for his room I think, and I think over his words. Where would I build my base? How would I build it? I sigh, these questions bleed into my dreams as I go to sleep.

* * *

I slowly wake up to see the sun rising from another window, the light casting an annoying glare in my eyes. I take the blanket off of me, yawning as I look around and remember the day before. Tirant seems to be still asleep since I don’t see him anywhere so I sit there for a few minutes before getting bored and start eyeing the books again. I pick up the book from before and start trying to read it, managing to get a full chapter done before I hear the door to Tirant’s room open and see him walk into the living room from a hallway

I wave at him, smiling slightly. “Good morning.” I greet, quickly putting the book back down on the table and getting off the couch. My stomach rudely demands food and I put a hand on it as if I could get it to shut up, offering up another embarrassed smile in apology. Tirant gives a small nod, seeming to accept my apology as he heads to the kitchen to grab us food. I nervously follow him, unsure of what I’m supposed to do. 

I sit down at one of the stools in the kitchen and he starts to cook some chicken. I watch the flames and fidget a bit with my hoodie, thinking of the small amount of raw meat in my inventory. When he’s done cooking he gives me some of the food and I eat it happily, almost scarfing it down like with the soup. He also repeats his pattern of eating slowly, unhurried and unconcerned. I put my head down when I’m done to wait, burying my head in my arms to start thinking about what I’m gonna do for my base. I’ll need to gather supplies and scout out a location I’m pretty sure, I wonder if he’ll help me with that too?

After he’s done I wait in silence for a bit longer before getting an idea on what I want to do for my base, kinda. I still have to look around and see what I have to work with but I at least have the basics nearby, right? I get up and say goodbye, stopping at the kitchen entrance as he speaks up. “Just don’t build too near me.” I nod, that's an acceptable request. 

I head out and explore the area, ending up back in the oak forest I spawned in. I decide to first try and make a small oak cabin for now, this shouldn’t be considered too close right? I might make something bigger if I can, but for now getting something done comes first. Surely I can finish in time for the night, right?

I cut down some trees, making an axe to get it done faster after the first one. Once I get enough logs and planks I start building the cabin. I get hungry and noting the sun high in the sky I kill a few pigs to cook them in a furnace I made with some cobble I got after the logs. I get lost in the building and something tells me to get inside, but I ignore it, not noticing the sun starting to set. 

I only notice the setting sun when a zombie hits me from behind. I swiftly turn around with a yell and try to punch it to second-death, eyes wide and breathing heavy from surprise. I then see another zombie and skeleton and the ‘oh shoot shoulda listened to my gut feeling’ kicks in as the dark fully settles around, blinding me if I don’t squint. The skeleton shoots me in the knee and I scream in pain, almost buckling but managing to keep myself upright, still beating the zombie back with my fists. It finally dies but is quickly replaced by more skeletons and zombies, attracted by the commotion. 

Two more of the skeletons shoot at me and I feel my health start to drop almost dangerously low. I run up and punch the skeletons, but the zombies gang up on me, trapping me between arrows and rotting swipes. More of my heath gets taken away, and I can feel myself slipping, my mind starts to go hazy and vision starts tunneling. I drop, no longer able to support my weight and the monsters fall atop me, biting and scratching, clawing and eating and  _ I’m gonna die _ **_I’m gonna die_ ** . 

I brace myself, closing my eyes tightly in preparation for the end…. However, Death never comes. I slowly open my eyes to see Tirant killing all the mobs, wearing a netherite helmet and boots with a shining netherite sword he makes quick work of the mobs. I stare at him, viciously yet coldly finishing the last of the ugly creatures. 

Once he kills the last one I run up and give him a hug, almost sobbing in relief. He tenses up and I immediately let go, scrambling back a little. I thought I was going to die. **_I was gonna die_** **.** This thought sends me into hysterics again, sobs forcing their way out of me as I clutch my jacket, sinking to the ground now that the adrenaline is fading. I can feel every scratch and bite and slash and arrow dug into me, my whole body burns and I feel so _weak_. 

Tirant scowls briefly and throws some cooked chicken at me, I catch it with fumbling hands and stare. “Eat it, it’ll make you heal.” He instructs, turning his gaze away and raking it over the surroundings. I hastily eat the chicken and it starts helping, after a few minutes he helps me up and leads me to his base. I stumble several times, still not really aware of my surroundings and in a small haze. I jump at every sound, pathetically cowering every time he has to defend me. I cling close to him, but don’t actually touch since he doesn’t seem to like that.

Once we get to his base I curl up on the couch, finally starting to feel safe now that I’m inside. He asks if I’m feeling okay and I nod, not feeling up to talking. “Should have probably told you that night is a very dangerous time to be out.” He states before sighing. He hands me the blanket again and I give him a ton of quiet thank yous. He nods, accepting my gratitude, and heads to his room. I have a lot of trouble going to sleep after that, but I do manage to fall into an unsteady sleep filled with nightmares. I don’t think I’ll ever really forget that fear, but I really hope I can overcome it….. I can’t be scared of mobs forever, I’ll have to be able to beat them back right? 


	2. Spawnpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much can happen in a few days!

I’m building my cabin, making sure to keep watch on the time since I don’t want a repeat of my second night. I’ve mined a bit more and got enough coal to light up the surroundings so nothing spawns, at the suggestion of Tirant. I find the wood I have right now isn’t enough to finish the roof of the cabin. I sigh and take out my axe from my inventory to start chopping down some trees.

I take this chance to explore the Oak forest a bit more, gotta know what’s around my base after all. I take in the surroundings as I explore, chopping down several trees as I go. I back up to try and get a good look at a really big tree, but end up bumping into another person. I quickly turn around to see a very large man wearing a leather jacket and dark brown pants. “Oh, sorry, didn’t see you.” I apologize, feeling a bit intimidated. 

He gives an awkward smile in return. “It’s alright, didn’t see you either.” He accepts in an apologetic tone. His voice is deep and a little scary though, I guess that's to be expected since he looks like some sort of giant. “I’m Baerclaws, but you can just call me Baer. You?” He introduces himself, putting a hand out. I shake his hand with an equally awkward smile, at least the giant is friendly.

“I’m AlexTheAnt, you can just call me Alex. It’s nice to meet you.” I return a bit awkwardly, if he gives his full name then I will too, that's polite right? 

“Nice to meet you too. It looks like you're chopping down some trees?” He says, looking at the axe I’m holding. He motions as well and I notice that he also is holding an axe, this one made out of iron rather than my flimsy cobble one.

I nod in affirmation. “I'm trying to get some wood for my base, turns out I needed a lot more than I thought I would.” I say, a bit embarrassed at my major miscalculation. 

Baer nods in understanding, “First base?” I nod back, he's obviously much more experienced than me. 

Maybe I could get his help? “Yeah, been having a bit of trouble with it.” I admit slightly nervously, resisting the urge to fiddle with my jacket again. 

“Ah, I hope it works out well.” Baer says with a small smile, awkwardness gone as the conversation flowed. “I could help you a bit with it if you want, I haven’t worked on a base in a while and it could actually be a bit of fun.” He offers with a bit of excitement in his voice, hefting the axe over his shoulder.

I nod, glad I’ve got some help. “Thank you.” He motions for me to lead the way so I look around, taking a few seconds to remember where I came from, and take him to my unfinished cabin. 

He examines it, eyes looking at the base from right to left, then circles around before returning with a smile. “Looks good so far, a lot better than my first base. It was just a small hole in a mountain!” He admits with a laugh, looking to be reminiscing over some memories.

I smile at the complement, “Thank you, honestly I probably should have just dug in my first night too.” I laugh, pushing away the memories that statement brought. 

He joins in laughing before saying, “Right, well let's get to work on this.” Baer takes another look at the base and suggests a few things I could work on, I tell him my plans and we start working on them together. He mainly does the roof and I work on the interior, although I still frequently check the time even with another person to help me out. When we’re done I take a step back and look at it. I smile, happy at where it’s at, Baer is in agreement with me. 

“It looks good!” I exclaim, smiling widely. 

“It does.” Baer agrees with a much smaller smile.

“Thanks so much for helping me.” I thank him, waving my hands around to try showing my gratitude more. 

Baer nods, accepting my many thanks. “It was fun building with you. Maybe we’ll run into each other again but for now I gotta go, see you around.” He waves goodbye, casting one more glance over the base. 

“Ya, that would be cool. Bye!” I wave with a smaller smile as he leaves, he probably was in the middle of doing something before I got him to help me out. Once he’s out of view I go inside my new base, admiring the hard work I did. After sitting down on a wooden chair at the kitchen table I check the time on my Communicator, thankful that Tirant explained to me what the small grey rectangle is and how to work it. 

My stomach reminds me that I should probably eat so I take out some of the meat I still have in my inventory and get up, putting it in the furnace. I watch it slowly cook, fiddling with my hoodie’s sleeves impatiently. Once it’s fully done I take it out, forgetting that it would be very hot and about burning myself in the process, and eat after cooling it down some. My hunger fades away as I eat the beef, it tastes pretty good too, and soon enough I feel stuffed. 

When I’m done eating I look at the time, realizing I have enough time to mine for a bit. I’m gonna need more tools and materials if I want to do any projects after all. Tirant said something about caves being good places for resources right? Although he did also say mobs tended to spawn in them…. Maybe I can just dig in a straight line like when I got the cobble? Ya, if I do that then I should be fine.

I take a cobble pickaxe out of my disorganized mess of chests, looking for a shovel next. I should probably organize my chests. I sigh at this thought as I shove some cobble to the side. Once I find the shovel I make a small yell of triumph before going outside of my base to pick out a place to make my mine. I start digging out a staircase down, making it three wide and tall so I have room. I really don’t like the feeling of having the walls pressing against me. I keep doing this until I feel that I’m deep enough down, iron shouldn’t be too hard to find right? 

I start digging into the side of the stairway in straight lines, making it two blocks wide so the walls don’t feel like they’re right next to me. I find a few veins of coal and some iron, smiling every time I find something. I find some Redstone, staring at the glittering it makes when I touch it. I remember that book I started reading at Tirant’s base, the first chapter said that the guy had to mine this with an iron pick right? Surely that's just because it's more efficient though?.... I try to mine it with my cobble pick, but it disappears when I break the block. Guess the book was right, I’ll have to get an iron pick to mine this. Apparently you can make Machines and cool things with Redstone so I want to try that sometime, it sounds fun! 

I move on from the Redstone and continue making the two block wide line, mining any iron and coal I find. I check the time every now and then, I really don’t want to head back up during the night. I get a bit lost in the repetitive motions and end up falling, hissing when I take damage upon landing. I blink my eyes open, having instinctively squeezed them shut during the fall, to realize I’ve fallen in a cave. I quickly place down some torches, doing my best to ward off the darkness when I hear a groan. I quickly equip my cobble sword, fear giving me energy and heightening my perception, and look out for any mobs.

I see a zombie ambling my way from a corner of the cave, noticing the passageway behind it. I back up, hitting the wall, and look above me in hopes I’d be able to easily reach safety. I can’t. I had taken so much damage from the fall because the ceiling was very, very high up…. And the zombie is being joined by two more. Looking back down to see this I ready my sword, regretting not asking about any fighting tips when I asked Tirant about tools. 

The groans seem to echo around the cavern, as if there are many more than the three in front of me, I desperately hope that isn’t the case. The first zombie reaches me and I lash out, hitting it several times with my sword and making it back up. I stay pressed against the wall, they shouldn’t be able to get to my back that way and I just have to defend my front, this’ll hopefully be over soon and I can tower back up to the mine. The zombie lets out an irritated groan and comes back for me. I hit it back again but its buddies joined it this time, causing me to have to divide my attention between three- four zombies! Where did that one come from!

I shriek, batting them all away with my sword and managing to kill the first one, causing it to drop a piece of flesh. The other two are back on me as soon as the first one dies, the fourth one quickly joining them so I don't have time to read the text that flashes across my vision. I shove them back again, managing to kill another one before more zombies replace them, bringing the count up to five. I do my best to hold my ground, back against the wall and below the hole I fell from, but they overpower me, batting me away from the hole and towards the center of the cavern.

I fight them back but my health is starting to deplete dangerously low and I can’t get a reprieve to eat, more and more zombies seem to push me towards the dark corridor they’re coming from. I try to run but realize with mounting horror that my hunger is low too,  _ and I’m not healing anymore _ . I become desperate, trying to push through the hoard of zombies that has somehow surrounded me but my efforts are useless, they bite and scratch and push and pull until I’m in the dark. I turn, hoping that I might be able to run away in the corridor, but just see mossy walls and a black box. There aren’t less zombies here, _ there are more _ .

I scream, the zombies I had outrun catching up to me and the ones in front mobbing me, three more appear from thin air around the box and join the hoard. I feel myself losing a hold on consciousness, the bites and scratches causing blood to run down my skin, mixing with the reeking sludge that was the zombie’s own blood and I still try to fight them back with my now very badly beaten sword. I hear a crack and shatter, looking at my hands as the wood splinters and the stone breaks into a thousand tiny pieces, causing more cuts and blood to appear on my skin and hoodie. I utter one last scream of pain and despair as the zombies overwhelm me, bringing me to the ground and eating me alive.  _ I’m dying _ ,  **_I’m dying._ ** My heartbeat stills and I can do nothing but stare at the ceiling, hoping the pain wouldn’t follow me wherever I went. My vision goes black.

  
  
  


The pain disappears. I blink and see colorful orbs dancing around me, the zombies only shadows behind a red haze with two gray slabs in front of me. ‘Respawn’ and ‘Leave World’. My eyes are drawn to the text above the slabs telling me I died, and then the text below it telling me how.

**_AlexTheAnt was killed by Zombie_ **

I look back to the slabs and hit the one with ‘Respawn’, hoping it is the right choice. Everything goes dark again and I find myself waking up in the oak forest, the sun just beginning to rise. Memories flood back from when I first spawned in and I realize that this is the place I woke up at. I look around, still trying to comprehend what's going on…. I guess that’s what happens when I die. I sigh, thankful that it’s not anything too bad. 

I look for the map of the area Tirant gave me earlier since I can’t remember where my base is and realize my inventory is empty,  _ Frick _ . I have my communicator still at least, guess that’s good. I take a look at it, eyes widening in slight surprise at all the text. 

**_AlexTheAnt Joined the world_ **

**_AlexTheAnt earned the achievement [Getting Wood]_ **

**_AlexTheAnt earned the achievement [Taking Inventory]_ **

**_AlexTheAnt earned the achievement [Benchmaking]_ **

**_AlexTheAnt earned the achievement [Cow Tipper]_ **

**_AlexTheAnt earned the achievement [Time to Mine!]_ **

**_AlexTheAnt earned the achievement [Stone Age]_ **

**_AlexTheAnt earned the achievement [Getting an Upgrade]_ **

**_AlexTheAnt earned the achievement [Time to Strike!]_ **

**_AlexTheAnt earned the achievement [Hot Topic]_ **

**_AlexTheAnt earned the achievement [Monster Hunter]_ **

**_AlexTheAnt was killed by Zombie_ **

**((Mr_Interrogator)): Aww man, you were doing so well! Must suck getting those two messages together, first deaths are never fun**

**((AlexTheAnt)): Thanks?**

**((Mr_Interrogator)): Your welcome!**

I put away my Communicator, feeling a little awkward and put out. I don’t really know what to do, having no idea what direction my base is from here. I look around, feeling lost, and see Tirant come into view. I light up with visible and audible relief, very thankful he was here to help me again. “First death?” He asks solemnly, probably already knowing my answer, I nod anyways. He speaks again, tone almost comforting through the cold covering them. “Those are never fun. I forgot to tell you about respawn, it must have been scary.” 

“Yeah, it really was….” I admit, resisting the urge to mess with my jacket again. He motions for me to follow him so I hesitantly follow him to his base, feeling slight embarrassment from having to rely on him so heavily again. When we get to the snowy biome I am once again thankful for my jacket. I wrap my arms around myself to keep warm, kinda wishing I could just retreat into my jacket itself. 

Once we’re inside of Tirant’s base I sit down on the couch, thankful for the walls keeping the inside of the base warm. Tirant sits down on the armchair next to the couch before asking with a small smile, “You hungry?” I nod, so he gets up and goes to the kitchen, memories of my first night come up to me again. I sigh, deciding to try and read the second chapter of that book from before. 

I keep trying to read it, it’s a bit hard after a while but I do it. I hear the kitchen door open and look up from the book, quickly closing it and placing it on the table. I see Tirant holding two plates of cooked chicken, both seemingly having some spices on them, I don't think I’ve had anything actually flavored yet. 

Tirant hands me one of the plates so I eat it, not starving but still hungry. Once I’m done with the chicken I place the plate down, feeling a bit better after having the treat. Tirant as always is taking his sweet sweet time eating. When he’s done I hesitantly ask him, “Hey, Um, can you teach me how to fight?” I resist the urge to fiddle with my jacket sleeve. 

Tirant nods, calm as always. “Sure.” He leads me to the backyard, handing me a wooden sword and shield. I try to ignore the cold from the outside, focusing on Tirant’s words. He begins to teach me how to inflict the most damage using a sword and how to block using the shield, careful not to actually cause any bad damage. 

  
  
  


After a long while, heaving in breaths while Tirant stands perfectly fine, I look at the time and realize the sun is setting. I know where my base is from Tirant’s, and if I want to get back before night I need to get going. I say goodbye to him and thank him for the lessons, he returns the farewell and tells me to take the sword and shield along just in case.

I thank him again and walk back to my base, keeping a tight grip on the items and eyeing the setting sun. I get out of the snow biome as fast as possible, not wanting to stay in the icy cold for any longer than I need to. I get to my base just as the sun sets, a sigh of relief escaping as I close the door behind me. 

I head upstairs to my room, having decided that was the best use of an attic, and fall onto the bed. I slowly go to sleep, still fighting the adrenaline racing through my veins from the last few days. My dreams consist of me fighting back mobs, no longer afraid or weak, able to protect those around me instead of having to be protected. I smile, this seems like an amazing future.


End file.
